Bloodfont
by thedarkhasfallen
Summary: Think you can escape? ...You can run, but not hide... So, run for your life. -One-shot Happy Halloween!


**A/N: Howdy, howdy on this beautiful -rain-soaked- All Hallow's Eve. 8D Here's a little something to spike your nerves or perhaps just get you hungry for a horror-flick. Have at it and let me know how I did! Remember, ya'll: this is rated M for a reason: heavy and gory VIOLENCE! 8DDD **

**Inspired by Project Shadow's Hitchhiker... At least, the first part... XP **

**Azrael belongs to me! I'll murder you like he did to this echidna... jk. That'd be brutal. D: But still, don't steal him. It's not nice.**

**Enjoy and remember to R&R! **

* * *

Bloodfont

The car spluttered and gave out, heaving to a shuddering halt.

"No, no, no!" The pink echidna in the driver's seat slapped the steering wheel repeatedly and urgently, looking fearfully between the instrument panel and the blacktop stretched out before the stalled vehicle. Whimpering, she attempted cranking the white Impala several times, all of which resulting in only gagging from the engine.

"…What's wrong?" I turned my gaze from the darkness outside to her quizzically, barely stopping the bemused smirk from appearing.

"The car's dead!" She answered, punching the steering wheel again and igniting a foghorn of a beep. Startled, she jumped halfway into my lap.

"No big deal." I replied reassuringly. "We can just call an auto service to come and pick us up." I felt no need to remove her from me, her fear darting through me like tiny electric bolts.

"Don't you get it?!" She half-shrieked. I merely gazed back, indicating that I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about…

Right…

"There have been at least fifteen deaths on this road this month! Girls found pulled from their cars, mangled in heaps and broken on the roadside by morning… I don't want to die!" She choked, about to sob in terror of just a few stories. I mentally slapped myself before I could grin.

"I could check it out for you, if you'd like." I suggested gently, placing an ample hand on the door-handle. Her expression immediately changed.

"Would you? Oh, thank you!" She beamed, wiping at her eyes, cerulean pools of relief.

"Of course." Sliding the car door open, I climbed out and slammed the door back, then went around to the front of the car. She popped the hood obligingly and I bent down to take a look. The battery still functioned, as the radio was blaring "Party In the U.S.A.", but the engine was fried.

Just as I intended.

Reaching a gray-turned-black hand into the bowels of the crippled vehicle, I yanked hard on a few wires.

Snap.

And just like that, the interior of the car was plunged into darkness. A short scream from the echidna danced in my eardrums and I finally allowed the smirk to seep through my guise. A quick mental command, and I too was drowned against the blackened skies. I didn't bother to do more than take a step back and wait.

I was rewarded rather quickly, as the girl spent no time pulling herself from the car to look for me. Since I had not given her a name, she had nothing to do but call "Hey!" and "Guy, where are you?!". This eventually faded to whimpering as she clicked a small flashlight on and strode hesitantly around to the hood. Peering emptily at the inner workings of her busted vehicle, she reached a tiny hand into the darkspace, bent over, and began to fumble about for something. I merely glared as I looked on, taking a step forward so that I was directly behind her. I observed with amusement as her expression transformed, contorting into an absolutely horrified stare as her hand closed around the disconnected wiring.

Within the split second that her brain told the rest of her body to turn and that her body actually began the turn, I broke invisibility, reached up, and, with a deadly smirk, ripped the safety bar to the side and slammed the hood down on her head. As I pulled it back up, a wheezing gasp came from the female as she staggered back. I only grinned more and, placing one hand gently against the back of her head, pressed down with supernatural force, smashing her nose against the battery.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?!" She shrieked, placing her hands on her broken nose and attempting to draw herself back up as blood began to seep down her face. I only smiled sweetly in answer, roughly shoving her back down and digging one knee into her spinal cord to keep her there. Screaming muffled by the components I had her smothering against, she struggled hard. However, I only rolled my eyes and nudged her head over so her neck lay against the locking mechanism. "H-how-? Wh-why?!" She began to bawl, wracking sobs felt between her body and my own. The only answer I gave was releasing the bonnet. I kept her in my grip as the latch sliced through her neck, her windpipe collapsing on a desperate scream as blood poured from her massacred jugular. Her body convulsed below me as I added pressure to the hood, bones crunching under the weight until her head hung limply against the interior of the hood while the rest of her shook like a poorly conducted puppet. Smirking as she went still, I stepped back to watch some of the liquid seep down to the bumper of the vehicle, staining it with crimson, then dribble onto the pavement. Laughing maniacally, I placed my hands together and teleported.

* * *

Moving seamlessly through the apartment complex, I hung my head and allowed tears to seep forth, racing in rivers down my cheeks. To complete the guise, I had previously changed into a hoodie sweatshirt and jeans, creating a younger, more innocent impression that I was so far from, it was no longer amusing. Just as planned, I swept past the resident eight-year old wolf pup. She cocked her white-furred head at me curiously as I passed, then after a brief two-second pause…

"Hey, mister!"

Perfect.

I stopped, but turned my face away, putting my heads in my hands and releasing a sob. She raced up and stopped before me, green pleated dress settling just at her knees.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Keeping that naïve little tilt to her head, she looked up at me with deep jade irises filled with a complete misunderstanding of the world.

The universe is chocolate and candy corn.

"N-nothing." I shook with another sob, keeping my face turned away.

"…Want to come and I'll make some warm milk? Mommy always says it makes people feel better." The girl looked at me, her forehead wrinkled in concern and confusion.

"…R-really? You w-would do th-that for m-me?"

"Uh-huh." She answered proudly, grinning happily.

"A-alright…" I agreed shakily, allowing her to worm her hand into my grasp.

By the time she led me back to her apartment, her parents were home.

"Isabelle, who's that?" The mother, a particularly beautiful icy-furred lupine questioned, locking her sapphire eyes onto me.

"My new friend. His name is…"

"A-azrael… My n-name's Azrael." I answered, reassuring myself briefly that my wings were hidden.

"Azrael… What a peculiar name… Hmm… Well, do come in." She smiled amiably and stepped back from the doorway to allow us in. Isabelle led me gently and almost excitedly to the mahogany kitchen table and motioned for me to take a seat. I obliged and sat down, peering at my surroundings with some air of nervousness.

"Honey! Who's that?!" The husband called from the living room.

"Isabelle and her new friend." Isabelle dashed into the den and announced her intentions.

"I'll be right back! Gotta take a bath!" The thud of her feet against the tiled floor reached my ears, flicking as they analyzed distance from the mere reverberation of the sound waves.

"So, Azrael…" The husband stalked into the room, massive and black-furred with the very same eyes as Isabelle's. "You from around here?" He asked in an accusing manner.

"Y-yes, sir." Not particularly threatened, I met his gaze, though sniffled a little to stay in character.

"Randy! Leave the poor boy alone!" Just as the wife said this, a tan coffee mug was placed before me on the table. "Here, Azrael. Drink up, I'm sure it'll make you feel better." The ashen wolf smiled gently as she released the handle of the mug.

"Th-thank you." I gave her a solemn simper through the crocodile tears. Something about me, probably that I kept the man's stare, set him off. As he removed his eyes from me to cast a glare at his wife, I smoothly slipped my hand up and took a dull knife from the table, then slid it back beneath and into my left sleeve. Within the next second, I performed the action of drinking from the cup, though I did not allow the liquid to pass behind my lips.

Within literally a few minutes, the couple was arguing, driven by a small bit of mental manipulation on my end. However, all I did was give them both a little tweak. After sitting for a few moments in silence, I fell to temptation; the desperate need to get a little murderous overtaking my will to resist any longer. Standing from my seat, I immediately caught both of their attentions.

"…Didn't anyone tell you to never let a stranger within your doors? For there may be angels… but demons as well." A sinister smile spread, my lips curling in anticipation as I allowed the knife to slip into my awaiting palm.

All was silent. Until the world exploded in violent fury.

"GO!" The ebon wolf shouted at his wife, who, with a shrill screech, dashed into the living room.

"Randy!"

"GO!" He bellowed, charging at me. With a sigh, I flitted out of the way and watched with a bored stare as he passed and flung himself into the kitchen table, which gave a shuddering crack on impact. I yawned, casually raising the knife into a more ready position. When he came for me once more, I merely held my hand out and caught him by the throat before he could strike me. Clenching my fist closed, his lime eyes bulged from lack of air and he attempted to gasp, drawing his hands to his throat and feebly trying to pry himself from my grip. I only tightened my hold in response, throwing him against the kitchen island and descending on him.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?!" Randy coughed, leering up at me, horrified.

"It's always the same questions." I said simply, bending down beside him on one knee, my other digging into his chest. "Who are you? What are you? What's wrong with you?" I listed nonchalantly, lowering the knife and placing it against his stomach. "How are you doing this? Why are you doing this? Why did you pick me?" I pressed down on the knife, slowly and agonizingly working the dull blade through his skin. Randy howled and writhed in pain, struggling to get his hands on me, but I kept brushing them away. "How could you? Don't you feel any mercy?" I broke through the membrane and plunged the knife deeper into him, carving down from his rib cage. Randy screamed and thrashed wildly to get away, but I refused to release him. "How? Why? What? Who?" I dragged on, cutting along deliberately to each word. At that exact instant, the wife came back in, screaming, swinging a baseball bat with every intention on smashing my head into mere brain matter. With a sigh, I took a step back, allowing her fell blow to fall on her husband rather than me. Laughing, I grinned at the look of horror on her face as Randy's features exploded in bright scarlet and blood began to flow through the wound she had delivered him. Randy shouted her name over and over while I, within the blink of an eye, ripped his stomach open to expose his organs. Blood fountained up in a pool and began running down the sides of his chest cavity.

"Oh my God!" The wife, Beth, shrieked and backed away into the wall behind her.

"God cannot save you now." I stated simply, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her to the floor. Cackling somewhat loudly, I glared down at her with contempt as she scrabbled to get back to her feet, slipping on the blood all over the floor. With a backhanded slap, I sent her sprawling on the tile, then pulled her head back up with a vicious jerk. Dragging her over to her husband's twitching body, I knelt once more, digging my knee into his arm to prevent him from resisting anything more I could do. Readjusting my grip so that I had a handful of hair tangled up in my fingers, I shoved her head downward, into Randy's stomach. Stupidly, she gasped, sucking in a lungful of blood. Obligingly, I pulled her back up, letting her choke, coughing on Randy's blood that she'd no doubt swallowed.

"R-randy! Randy!" Beth blubbered, tears mingling with the blood on her face. However, Randy had gone stark white, his own death being brought on by her struggling. They were too stupid to realize this and, as animals usually do, kept on with their pathetic attempts to save themselves, in turn, killing each other.

My own dark laughter, disturbing gurgling from Beth, and choked wheezing from Randy created melody music to my ears.

Ah, the sound of murder.

How quaint.

Beth's body finally stopped twitching. Dripping blood, I rose from my knees, releasing her limp corpse to float in the lake created in the pit of her husband's cadaver.

Armed with nothing but my bare hands, I padded to the bathroom and, after turning the knob and finding it locked, kicked the door in. Isabelle stood in the center of the bathroom, expression contorting in shock and fear as I strode through the doorway, grabbed her by the neck, and slung her into the sliding glass door to the bathtub. Blood painted the translucent glass with delicate liquid rubies as I allowed her head to slide to the side after the blow.

"Wh-what have you done?! Where are Mom and Dad?!" She screamed shrilly, stinging my sensitive ears. Angered by the high-pitched wail, I repeated the action, her skull giving a resounding crack as it impacted and shattered the glass. Head lolling, her eyes rolled up in her head briefly as I stepped on her feet with one of my own and shoved her backwards. She came to just as I roughly grabbed her arms once the upper half of her body was parallel to the ground. I pulled her hands towards me, in effect forcing her back into a more acute angle, yanking until her back almost touched the back of her thighs. Isabelle screeched the whole time in pain, up until something snapped, a disk dislocating in her spine, backbone snapping quite literally in half, blood beginning to leak from her mouth, splattering the white tile below. Immediately, the howling ceased and she collapse uselessly under the pressure of gravity. I simply shoved her into the bathtub and, after pushing her head below water, took hold of her throat and tore, blood spilling into the water like food dye. Bubbles ceased rising after a small amount of time, by which the water had become opaque, a red sheet of ice as I slowly pulled my hand from the depths. Nothing rose to the surface.

* * *

"It's my birthday." The young boy announced proudly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing his chest up proudly.

"Really?" I asked. "Happy Birthday." Silvery metal flashed before my eyes in an arc. His head hit the hardwood floor first, followed by his body.

* * *

"Wh-what are you?!" She shrieked, eyes cloudy with tears and drunken fear.

"Your worst nightmare." My answer came with a snarl and, claws extended to their fullest, stabbed through her rib cage and tore out her heart.

* * *

A glimpse of a neon green shoe, part of a lime leg. Reached up and grabbed him by the ankles.

Dumb animal was below water before he knew what hit him.

* * *

Screams, howls in agony, fearful cries, desperate sobs for someone, something to save them. But in the dog days of summer, as they wait for September, no one will… no one ever will. Because I am the monster that will ensure their painful, gruesome, horrifying deaths.

Think you can escape?

…You can run, but not hide…

So run for your life.


End file.
